starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Archon
The archon is a protoss heavy assault warrior formed by merging two high templar.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. More recently the Nerazim have also learned the technique.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-07-24. Units: Archon Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-15. Overview ]] Archons are beings of psionic power and rage, and their presence on the battlefield inspires much fear in their foes.2015-04-09, Archon Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-11 The creation of an archon is a serious affair and is never made lightly, for it requires the reluctant sacrifice of valuable Templars for a short-term gain.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. Archons radiate energy like stars and burn out when depleted,Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes (March 1, 2000). Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 978-0786-91618-4 and only last for a brief time.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. The archon is, for the most part, a being of pure energy that hovers above ground by displacing gravity itself. Nonetheless, this embodiment of power has a nigh-intangible physical form with unmistakable protoss features; a remnant of the Templar who sacrificed their lives to bring it into being. Its purpose is to shape and anchor the psionic maelstrom, preventing the archon from burning out like a star as soon as the merging is complete. The merging results in the loss of self for the Templar who create the archon, and those who do so are bequeathed great honor and a place in the templar archives. The loss of most of the psionic powers of the two merging templar is more than compensated for by the archon's formidable psychic gestalt. Archons can independently erect a resilient shield and direct psionic shockwaves. They may create rifts that draws in nearby matter, removing it and the archons from the battlefield.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). YouTube. Cinematic: StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void opening (in English). 2015-09-13. Emotionally, archons are manifestations of pure rage,Archon. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-02-12 though this may be "twisted" should the merging be in error.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 9: “Syndrea's Assault” (in English). 1998. Archons are much feared by their enemies, and can wade through countless enemy troops; they are strong enough to engage ultralisks in single combat. ]] Originally, archons were formed through the merging of two high templar. After the Brood War and the reunification of the protoss, archons of a different kind can now be created by merging two Dark Templar or even a Khalai and Nerazim merging.Phill Gonzales. 2011-10-05. Comment on Starcraft 2: Protoss Archon by PhillGonzo. DeviantArt. Accessed 2015-06-03. Other Information The first archon(s) was/were created unexpectedly and their formation was soon legally sanctioned by Khala. Game Unit StarCraft : For StarCraft gameplay information see: Archon (StarCraft). : For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft Archon Quotations. StarCraft II : For StarCraft II gameplay information see: Archon (StarCraft II). : For StarCraft II in-game quotations see: StarCraft II Archon Quotations. Heroes of the Storm Archons appear in Heroes of the Storm as one of Tassadar's level 10 abilities. At level 20 can be further augmented to form a Twilight archon.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Known Archons *Aedus/Xerxes *Mertick the Mauler *Nannoth/Taeradun *Tassadar/Zeratul (non-canon) *Zeradar (non-canon) Trivia pet]] *An archon pet named Zeradar is available in World of Warcraft for those who purchase the digital deluxe or collector's edition of Legacy of the Void.Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void - Collector's Edition, Amazon.com. Accessed on 2015-03-13 *A glow in the dark archon superball was available for purchase at BlizzCon 2014. *The word "archon" derives from the Greek word "άρχων" meaning "ruler." References Category:Protoss occupations